Mi sexy animatrónico
by GuvinuPimpin
Summary: Si tu regalo no es grande estás afuera, debes tener cuadritos y estar galán si estás buscando ser mi sexy chambelán. Prepárate para sentir mis axilas al bailar el vals, porque yo también estoy como burro en primavera. Me gustaría derretirme en ese metal y cables. Vente a este fic papá.


**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola! Éste es mi primer fic (Como Gavino Pampino) y espero que se note, es una parodia que salió desde un video también parodia que dejaré en la nota final. Gracias por tomarse la molestia por leer esto y, espero, las advertencias.

Para entender este fanfic deberán ver un vídeo sobre Colibritany, aquí se los dejo: watch?v=c2ByEeR9Jb.g sin el último puntito "." De todas maneras, la mencionaré más tarde en las Advertencias.

 **Advertencias:**

Contenido ridículo, absurdo y burlesco. Abstenerse de "hatear" sin haber leído esta parte primero. Universo alterno.

Si no se entiende alguna referencia a Colibritany ni quien es, dejaré las aclaraciones en la última nota.

No domino mucha las comas, así que me gustaría que me dejen críticas constructivas.

Pd: Colibritany es sólo un personaje, por eso no estoy rompiendo con la regla de no usar nombres de actores o personas que se podrían quejar(? Excepto Sócrates, creo.

Ahora sí, sírvanse a leer

" _El peor enemigo del mundo es el hombre, por eso inicié una relación romántica con un zorro robótico"_

-Sócrates

 **Mi sexy animatrónico**

Odio este lugar, fui ensamblado para divertir preescolares con padres lo suficientemente despreocupados para dejarlos en una pizzería de mala muerte, no una fiesta de 15 años. Es más ¿qué persona cuerda celebraría una ceremonia machista mexicana1? Inmigrantes. Y eso sólo era un camino de rosas comparado con el problema causante de mis constantes dolores de cabeza: la quinceañera. Una chiquilla que de seguro endeudó a su familia por un capricho que en realidad no le atribuiría nada excepto dinero malgastado y un montón de mocoso tratándose de ver "cool" consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas que ni sus jóvenes organismos podían soportar.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

¡Denle un gran aplauso a la quinceañera! ¡Colibritany!2- La voz de la animadora, la cual atribuía mucho a mis dolores de cabeza, se veía tan falsa e inconforme con su empleo que me quitaba lo poco de ganas que me quedaban para animar la ceremonia de las mujeres hambrientas de falo.

-¡Hola sexys!- la quinceañera no se dignaba a mostrar su rostro pero sí a no solo tratar de ser bilingüe y coqueta, sino pronunciar el "sexys" de una manera ridícula3 ¿Ya llegó mi sexy chambelán?

Sexy chambelán ¿Enserio? Una chiquilla de 15 años recién cumplidos, o de seguro ni siquiera los cumpliría hasta en unos días, expresándose de manera tan estúpida y repulsiva. Creo que ya sé a qué se dirige esto, una niña que ni siquiera ha desarrollado los senos saliendo con un vestido que la hace parecer un pastel rosa, con un peinado estúpido o ni siquiera un peinado, su horrible cabello sin peinar planchado y suelto haciéndola ver como un intento de extranjera que fracasó. Y no olvidar que lo más probable es que use tacones colosales para tratar de ocultar su baja estatura.

-¿Están listos para sentir mis axilas, recién depiladas, al bailar el vals4?- No haré comentarios al respecto, pero sólo me retorceré del asco en mi ya torturada mente.

-¡Pues no esperen más, que aquí estoy yo, chicos! –Nadie te estuvo esperando, sólo devorando las botanas rellenas de grasa… _Oh._

 _Era la criatura más hermosa de este planeta_

De unos ojos color chocolate pasión y una tez canela que podría volver loco a cualquiera en ese bellísimo vestido morado con el encaje que dejaba a imaginación su rellena figura que nada podría envidiarle a una Kardashian. Debía ir a hablarle a la dueña de esos labios carnosos y rosados.

-¿Whatz?-exclamó la criatura más bella del universo- ¿Cómo que se acabaron los tamales de caviar y las tortas de foa gra? ¡Ahora tendrán que servir el mus de chapulines! ¿Siguen teniendo las crepas de chorizo verde?- decía ella mientras tomaba un líquido raro que sacó de la mesa donde se encontraba la comida. Agarré uno y me dispuse a tomarlo con la esperanza de que ella haya probado alguno.

-Ew ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tomas sorbete de escamoles5?

-¿Disculpe?- respondí, valga la redundancia- ¿Qué son "escamoles"?

-Huevos de hormiga, la gorda loca traga esas porquerías junto a esos bichitos raros, por cierto ¡Qué padre disfraz! Te juro que si sigues vivo para ese tiempo te contrato a la fiesta de mi primogénito.

Ignoré a ese patán completamente, no debía porqué explicarle quien era yo y una lección de ética para comprender y respetar los gustos de la belleza de nombre exótico "Colibritany"

Wow, si caí bajo. _Meh_.

-¿Qué oso contigo? ¿Por qué llevas un disfraz de perro? ¡Yo pedí un musculoso animador en taparrabo! No un enclenque en un disfraz barato- su voz otra vez, esa melodía que te podía cautivar con tan solo escucharla pronunciar cualquier cosa, nunca perdería esa inocencia y gracia con la cual gesticulaba las palabras.

-Oh, disculpe pero así me contrataron- respondí cortésmente, valga la redundancia otra vez.

-Aish, ya que, quédate y… no sé, cómete unos tamales de caviar. ¡Uy! Kevin y sus pompas sagradas han llegado, iré a bailar con él.6

-Eh, Colibritany, mira ¿enserio quieres ir a bailar vestida así con él? ¿Y si te cambias a un vestido más adecuado para la ocasión? - no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la chica me mandaba a hacer algo y algún cretino como el anterior mencionado se la llevaría a bailar, mejor simplemente distraerla hasta que decida bailar conmigo.

-Buena idea, eres raro pero me da igual, eres inteligente.

No sabía que haría para convencerla para bailar con un animatrónico al cual ella consideraba un tipo raro en disfraz, pero de que lo haría, lo haría.

-¿Y qué hay de bueno en el tal "Kevin"?- la interrogué mientras íbamos a su "camerino".

-¿Kevin? Nada, excepto que él es el más guapo y atractivo chico del mundo, además del Jordan, y con unas nalgas para morirse, casi tanto como las del Michael Jackson7

-Oh, que interesante.

-Bueno, tú te debes quedar acá, porque es decir, no puedes ver a este cuerpito caribeño cambiándose.

-Está bien ¿Puedo esperar afuera?

-Claro que sí, sexy

Después de un rato esperando por mi diosa mexicana, ella salió usando un vestido escotado y lo suficientemente corto como para matar a un ejército.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, el plan no estaba funcionando.

Debía ser directo

¿Cómo? No lo sé. Pero por todo el amor físico que sentía hacia Colibritany debería hacerlo.

¡Oh no!- Gritó Colibritany mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus hermosos ojos- ¡El Jordan y El Kevin!-soltó en un chillido desgarrador-¡Están con la zorra de Silvia!8 – después las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y salieron a conocer el mundo mediante el sufrimiento de Colibritany.

-Colibritany, lo siento mucho- dije en un intento por hacerla sentir menos miserable, y tal vez sacarla a bailar.

-Gracias perro raro – dijo una, ahora sollozando, Colibritany- puedes llamarme Coli.

-Está bien, Coli ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?- Me daba igual que la pieza actual fuera una sexual y machista, mientras era con Coli, todo estaba bien.

-Sí –estiró sus labios y gesticuló una bonita sonrisa, la más bella de Cocoyoc.9 –sí te portas bien, te daré el honor de ir conmigo al sur del Ecuador o hasta ir juntos a un balneario.

-Bueno, pero cuando te vea me quedaré en shock, pues eres la flor más bella de Cocoyoc.

-Gracias, perro raro, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar esta noche- y acercando sus manos contra la mías nos dispusimos a bailar toda la madrugada.

Definitivamente, el mejor show que he atendido.

 **Nota final:**

Vídeo: /watch?v=O3AibmFjfOY sin el 3er /

Referencias/Aclaraciones:

1\. Ceremonia Machista mexicana: El "quino" o fiesta de 15's inició como una iniciación de las jóvenes a la sociedad buscándoles marido en estas reuniones.

2\. Colibritany: Del vídeo "Mi sexy chambelán"

3\. Sexy: Colibritany pronuncia mal el "sexy" y en su lugar dice setsi

4\. Axilas y vals: Referencia a "Mi sexy Chambelán"

5\. Escamoles, chapulines, foa gra entre otras comidas raras mencionadas: Todas salieron y fueron explicadas en el video "Coli Gourmet" de nuevOn, está divido en 2, pero sí salen. Los tamales salen tanto en estos como en "Mi sexy Chambelán"

6\. Kevin: Referencia a "Las pompas de Kevin" de nuevOn.

7\. Michael Jackson: Referencia a un vídeo de Colibritany donde habla de "Maicol Yakzon"

8\. La zorra de Silva: Archienemiga de Colibritany, mencionada en vídeos varios.

9\. La flor más bella del Cocoyoc, balneario y el sur del Ecuador: Referencia a "Mi sexy Chambelán.

 **Nota final de la autora:**

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, es la primera vez que escribo como "Gavino Pampino" pues como mi antiguo ussername "Umiko Tetsuya" ya tenía mis cagadas mandadas, inciaré desde 0 y si alguien me reconoce, lo cual no creo, y quiere que las historias que tenía se queden. Lo haré.


End file.
